


A Cellmate Would Be Good For You

by Vampyra142001



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Genitals, Aliens, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Pre-movie. Life in prison wasn't as smooth as one would think, but it was predictable. When the warden goes out of town for two weeks predictability goes out the window.





	A Cellmate Would Be Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, finally the prison story I've been going on about where teen!Megz loses his virginity in prison. So, this has been requested a few times on the megamindkink and several of us were talking about the possibility during one of Filthy's Livestreams. If I remember right, we were watching 'To Wong Fu'. Anyway, the logic of it worked in my twisted mind, so this is what you get.
> 
> Also, y'all can thank joanhello for the title.

A Cellmate Would Be Good For You

By Kelli Dalton

Summary: Pre-movie. Life in prison wasn't as smooth as one would think, but it was predictable. When the warden goes out of town for two weeks predictability goes out the window.  
Pairings: Megamind/OC  
Warnings: Aliens (duh), alien genitals, rape, violence  
Rating: NC-17  
Betaed by joanhello

The warden didn't often leave the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted for extended periods of time, but his and his wife's twentieth anniversary was coming up and the man deserved a vacation. Still, Blue wasn’t happy about having to behave for two weeks while Warden Trueman was on a cruise. Because the deputy warden was a twitchy sort of man, it had been decided that he was to have all of his gadgets and tools stripped from his cell, including Minion’s new small robotic suit. All he was left with were his art supplies and his binky. The guards knew better than to take them. Blue was certain it was going to be the two most boring weeks of his life.

And the first couple of days were that boring. On the third or fourth day one of the guards called him over while he was doing laps around the exercise yard with some of his uncles.

“Hey, kiddo, got some news for you,” said Seante. “We got a new inmate coming in today and Wicks has decided that having a cellmate would be good for you. The guy’s robbed a couple of banks, but he doesn’t have anything real violent on his record.”

“I have a cellmate, I have Minion,” Blue argued.

“That reminds me; I put him in the break room so he wouldn’t be alone with the new guy when they bring him in. Wicks is of the opinion that you’re way past due to have some interaction with someone closer to your age.”

“The guy has to be at least twenty-one, so that’s not much better than the other inmates.”

“That’s what most of us guards said, but he’s the boss.” Seante patted him on the shoulder. “At least you only have to deal with him until Trueman gets back.”

Blue thanked him and went back to running laps.

* * *

He returned to his cell, still damp from his shower, Minion tucked under his arm. And sure enough, there was a strange blond man sitting on his bunk looking through his sketches. Though he had never had another cellmate, his uncles had told him about theirs and you did not let a new cellmate push you around or mess with your stuff. He stepped into the room frowning as the guard shut the door.

“That’s my bunk,” stated Blue.

The man didn’t even look up.

“And those are mine too.”

He snatched the papers out of the guy’s hands.

“You little- , “ the man started. The rest of his sentence died on the new guy’s tongue as he finally looked up.

Blue ignored the jerk’s stare and went about reorganizing the sketches, hanging some of them on strings.

“I thought they were shitting me when they said you were a blue kid! You really are a fucking alien, aren’t you?”

“WE are,” answered Minion. “And you’d better stop swearing – The older inmates don’t like it.”

“The fucking fish talks too! Holy hell!”

The guard, who hadn’t walked away yet, tapped his baton on the cell bars to catch the guy’s attention.

“And ‘the fish’ has a point. Blue’s ‘uncles’ really don’t like people cussing around him or Minion there,” Jack commented.

“You are confusing the ever-loving shit out of me.”

“We told you he was raised in the prison, so the inmates that helped raise him consider themselves to be his family and they think he is still too young to be around such language. And for those on the short bus – Minion is the green one.” The guard indicated the fish still under Blue’s are to emphasize his point.

“Jack? Wicks knew he was putting someone in my cell before the warden left, didn’t he? That’s why he had you take my tools and stuff,” questioned the teen as he finished fussing with his papers.

“He didn’t say anything to us guards or we’d have told you, but you’re probably right.”

“You’ve got everyone in this prison wrapped around your little finger, don’t you?” snapped the man, stepping up to the blue boy menacingly.

“Don’t make me taze you, “ Jack threatened.

“No, the guards are nice to any inmate that’s nice to them. And if I had half the pull you are suggesting you wouldn’t be in my cell,” clarified Blue in a lofty tone.

He wasn’t intimidated by the man in the least, with that average body type and musculature they might be equals in strength, but the teen’s body was a lot tougher than a human’s. From experience, he knew that a punch that would normally break someone’s jaw merely left a bruise on him. Of course he hadn’t had the chance to return the favor, as his uncles were not about to let a ten year old take on an inmate three times his age and nearly twice his height in the first confrontation he'd had.

“Whatever.”

The guy flipped them all the bird and climbed up to lay down on the top bunk.

Blue gave Jack a look.

“Maybe he’ll settle down. He did just get here and did have the ‘aliens exist’ bomb dropped on him,” the guard offered.

“You fucking think!?”

“Anyway, I’m supposed to do introductions. That charming creature is Max Hallowel, in on bank robbery and assault with a deadly weapon.” He tapped on the bar again. “Your room mates here are John ‘Blue’ Doe and Minion. Blue was only supposed to be here until he was legally an adult, but he’s blown up a few things and attacked Metro Man, so his sentence is… What’s it up to again?”

“Twenty years. They haven’t decided how to charge me for Metro Mahn since he’s invulnerable. I’m betting the judge is going to lean towards assault instead of attempted murder, but we’ll see,” said the teen calmly.

“Not that it matters; you’re just going to keep escaping. Though, I really do think you need a better name than ‘Oobermind’.”

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s better than Mr. Goody Two-Shoes calling himself ‘Metro Dude’ for a while there.”

“Would you shut the fuck up?” demanded Max.

Both Blue and the guard frowned up at him, not that the man could see them while facing the wall.

“I’m going to go make the rounds, I’ll be back to check on you three after a bit,” Jack said, walking off.

“Why does everyone assume I’m trying to kill that Scott brat?” wondered the teen, pretty much ignoring that Max was still there. It was his cell after all. “I’m still just trying to figure out all the bells and whistles his race has.”

“Well, Sir, a flamethrower was a little much,” Minion said.

“Nonsense, it didn’t even singe his hair, though, it did do a good job of ruining his costume. Just a little more and he’d have had to go change instead of chase us.”

“You’ll escape next time.”

“We need a getaway vehicle. I’m old enough to drive and I can make you a bigger suit so you can too.”

“How is that going to help? Metro Man can fly faster than any car or jet.”

“True. Hm… I’ll make it invisible! He can’t catch what he can’t see!" crow Blue. At least, he didn't think Metro Man would be able to see it. It honestly depended on what light wavelengths he could manage to bend versus what the other alien's vision range is.

From the top bunk came a scoffing noise. Ignoring the man, Blue grabbed several clean sheets of paper and began drawing up the schematics.

* * *

That evening the entire prison was on lock down due to a gang fight in another cell block. The guards were bringing everyone their dinner and most of the inmates were complaining about what was being served. Charles shoved two trays into Blue’s hands and walked off without a word. Not that that was surprising; he was one of those guards that was one mistake from being on the other side of the bars.

Blue set his roommate’s food on the counter and sat down on the floor to eat with Minion. Max finally climbed down and eyed their meals.

“See? They gave you more than me,” accused the man immediately.

There was in fact an extra bowl on the teen’s tray, but it wasn’t for him.

“Oh, yes, I’m some carnivorous species who enjoys raw meat,” he said sarcastically as he set Minion’s globe in the bowl.

The guy made a disgusted face as the fish darted after chunks of beef now drifting around in the ball.

“There’s supposed to be dessert, but it’s safe to assume Charles, that last guard, took ours and several other people’s.”

About that point one of the men in the cell opposite theirs started yelling insults after the guard in reference to his own missing dessert. Blue whistled at the guy and clapped his hands once. The irate man spoke to his cellmate for a moment before making a trill noise back. When he returned to his meal, Max was staring at him in confusion. He considered whether he might be snitched on, then decided that it wouldn’t matter either way.

“I asked Uncle Mark if he wanted me to put a mousetrap in Charles’ locker. He and uncle Antony agreed,” explained Blue.

“If you haven’t noticed, this is a prison; you can’t just walk out of your cell and prank a guard. Unless you really are that special here,” his roommate argued.

“You’ll see.”

Max rolled his eyes and didn’t bother trying to talk to the teen for the rest of the night.

* * *

After checking that his cellmate was asleep, Blue toyed with the magnetic lock on the door and stepped out.

A short time later he was being escorted back to his cell by two guards.

“You promised Warden Trueman that you’d behave – Sneaking out and stealing is not behaving,” chided Robert.

“I wasn’t stealing.”

“We caught you on camera in the janitor’s closet.”

“If I’d been stealing the cameras wouldn’t have seen anything. I was merely relocating a few instruments of pest control to where they’d be put to better use.”

Both Dave and Robert knew what he meant. It was the same harmless bit of revenge he’d done since he started walking.

“What happened?” Dave asked.

"Charles Ingress was taking people's desserts again."

“Like that fat a- er, jerk really needs the calories.”

Even the guards avoided cussing, but mostly because the Warden didn’t approve, not because of the inmates. Still, most of them disliked Charles and a few similar prison employees enough to forget themselves.

When they got back to his cell the guards were surprised that he had locked the door instead of leaving it open for an easier return like usual. Were they expecting him to leave it unlocked when his roommate was the type to use guns? Seriously?

Robert fumbled for his keys and the jingling made Max jolt awake.

“What the fuck is up with your eyes?” demanded the man groggily.

He’d forgotten that his eyes tended to glow with certain emotions and the nighttime guards would be so used to it that neither Robert nor Dave had mentioned it when they had caught him heading back from the locker rooms. It was so easy to forget how different he was physically until someone new came to the prison.

“They’re bioluminescent,” he muttered, knowing that the glow had stopped as soon as Max had brought it to his attention.

“I think it’s neat,” commented Dave. “They’ve even got contacts that glow like that, though they need a black light to work."

Blue smiled faintly at the guard as he entered the cell. The effort was appreciated, even if it was too late for him to feel 'normal' now.

"Anything else happens, hold off on your revenge 'til the warden gets back. Lectures are his department, not mine. A'ight, Blue?" Robert said. "Besides, the break is nice."

"You can have a break once the city is mine," stated the teen.

The guards locked the door and walked off, chuckling at his brazen claim.

* * *

Throughout the following day, Blue was aware of Max trying to figure out how everything worked in the prison. It was clear that the man had never been to prison before, jail, but not prison, and certainly not one for the gifted. The inmates here were all considered flight risks, being highly intelligent, highly skilled, superhuman, or some combination of the three. Max Hallowel was merely a small-time bank robber, skilled, but not to the point of being a name and not affiliated with anyone who was a name. As long as the guy didn't step on any toes he would fly under the radar and wouldn't get dragged into gang fights. Still, it was amusing when a couple of his uncles accosted his cellmate, probably to discuss the language policy.

When he took a break from playing basketball, Max approached him to talk and Blue indicated the empty space next to him on the bench.

“Having fun yet?” Blue asked.

“I dunno. I was expecting more, less, something,” admitted the guy.

“You were expecting drama.”

Max nodded. “I was thinking some big guy would drag me off as soon as I stepped out of my cell.”

Yeah, HIS cell.

“Just wait until the white supremacists approach you, if you want drama.”

“Why would they give a shit about me?”

The guy was obviously a little slow, both about swearing and what such a group wanted.

“You’re white and my cellmate. They’ll seek you out before the day is over, just wait.”

He stretched, both to keep his muscles from seizing up, and to expend some nervous energy. More than any other group, the white supremacists had it out for him. They seemed to think he was some hell-spawn bent on populating the world with demonic blue hybrids and taking over the universe. All he wanted was to beat Metro Man and to rule Metrocity. It just didn’t quite compare.

“They want to kill you, because you’re an alien,” Max stated.

“They’ve managed to shank me twice and tried countless other times.”

It wasn’t so countless. Actually, it had been six hundred and seventy-two times that he had noticed. There was a small but deep scar on the left side of his rib cage and a long shallow one at kidney height on the right side of his back, plus several other nicks and scratches scattered across his torso, but they were fading slowly. The one between his ribs would probably be the only one that stayed.

“And here I thought your ‘Uncles’ protected you from everything.”

“They try.”

“So… you’re not everyone’s pet like I thought.” Was that a weak attempt at an apology? “Has it always been like that?”

“No, when I was little I was typically kept away from the general population.” For as long as they could convince him to not leave the 'safe' areas. He was far too curious to not want to see everything, regardless of what his uncles or the Warden said.

“Safe with your uncles?”

“Mostly. Though, not all of the men that helped raise me are considered family. Not everybody puts a child before themselves.”

“True, but at least you got to decide who you consider family, some of us are stuck with shitty parents,” the man pointed out.

“You do realize that I have a legal guardian whom I did not choose?”

“Watch it, Blue. You’re being awful friendly to this little fish,” warned Uncle Antony, as he sat down on the bench, too.

“Shouldn’t I?” he asked. It wasn't a confused question, purely one that implied a need for clarification. There was perhaps something that Antony had seen or heard that hadn't gotten to him yet.

Max was nobody, a 'little fish' as Antony had put it, and hopefully someone he could actually be friends with. It was making him begin to think Wicks wasn’t a total idiot.

“Over-sharing has gotten you in trouble before.”

“Oh, yeah, that.” It’s not the best idea for a young child to prove that he’s much more talented at crafting metal than a man who’s been doing it for thirty-some years. The only thing that had saved him was that the handmade barrel had had the slightest curve to it.

“Anyway, I actually came over to tell you that Frank got permission for your fencing lesson today. He’ll be in Room 2D,” said Antony.

“Yes!”

He pumped his fist in the air and bolted into the building, leaving his cellmate to his own devices.

* * *

After exercise time was over and everyone had filed into the showers, Blue watched with some amusement as Max made sure to get a shower close to the exit and tried to keep an eye on everyone else at once. The man frowned when he noticed the teen confidently bathing with his uncles using the showers surrounding his.

“I saw how you were hiding behind your human shield,” prodded Max as they were escorted back to their cell.

“And I saw you finish your shower with shampoo,” he countered. “Too afraid to pick up your soap?”

“You probably drop your soap on purpose.”

Jack, their current escort, choked back a laugh, but didn’t say anything, which was so helpful.

“That is just disturbing.”

There, a nice denial that didn’t make things worse. The thought really was disturbing, though he couldn’t say he didn’t know inmates that did just that.

They were almost to their cell when the sharp clatter of angry shoes sounded in the halls. The insults from prisoners let the three of them know who was coming before Charles rounded the corner.

"You slimy fuck! I know it was you, you little blue bastard!” shouted the guard as he stormed over.

Right after that exclamation, a small radio came sailing out of a nearby cell and struck Charles, dropping him.

“Stop that cussing! It sounds like hell!” snapped a rather unintelligent-looking inmate.

“Who the-? Spider, you son of a bitch! I’ma get your ass sent to solitary permanently!” Charles yelled as he picked himself up off the floor shakily.

“I’d go to the medical wing first,” suggested Jack. “You’re bleeding.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Still, the jerk staggered back the way he had come, too dizzy to argue much, as the rest of the prisoners laughed and jeered.

Jack sighed and picked up the busted radio, handing in to Blue.

“I can’t help but wonder who threw that,” the guard mused. “I expect that to be fixed and back where it belongs in half an hour. Without any ‘superfluous’ pieces missing.”

Blue rolled his eyes as he and his roommate stepped into their cell.

“Okay, that was fucking hilarious,” admitted Max.

“I have no idea what you are talking about and neither do you,” he said pointedly as he disassembled the radio.

Ten minutes later the radio was sitting in the hallway, just out of Spider’s reach, having not quite slid far enough. As one of the other guards patrolled past it was ‘accidentally’ kicked against the bars, allowing Uncle Spider to retrieve the evidence.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Blue chatted more and more with Max. While in their cell, Minion would occasionally join in, but largely the fish was mistrustful of everyone except him and the warden. Normally Minion’s exclusion would have bothered him, but since he’d only have another roommate until Warden Trueman came back he didn’t see any harm in it.

His friend was asleep on the counter amid the invisible car sketches that they had been working on just an hour earlier. Blue was currently sitting on his bed with Max, listening to the man talk about the girlfriend he’d had before getting arrested.

“I wasn’t surprised at all when she refused to bail me out,” said the guy. “But it was damn good while it lasted.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just shrugged.

“What about you? You’ve been on the outside before; surely you’ve found a girl.”

“I didn’t even bother looking. My time is better spent working on plans to defeat Metro Man.”

“You’re sixteen, right?” He nodded. “And you’d rather spend your time chasing a childhood rival instead of women. Does your species hit puberty late or what?”

“No.” He didn't actually know, but his answer was a knee-jerk response.

“Then was I right about my shower comment the other day?”

“I have never ‘picked up the soap’, thank you very much,” he snapped, blushing slightly.

“Then, you’ve never had sex at all?”

Blue huffed and leaned against the wall. Defeating Mr. Goody Two-Shoes was more important than girls, or boys for that matter.

“You do realize that guys normally lose their virginity before they are old enough to drive?”

Normal. As if he could ever be normal. Sure, his uncles told him he’d find someone, but how many years down the road would that be? No, he had priorities and being normal couldn’t be a high one.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s that hard, you just find someone to fuck and get it over with,” Max continued.

“I doubt it’s as easy as you’re saying. In case you forgot- I’m different.” He flopped back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow.

“Not that different. I’m betting your Metro Man has had sex,” his cellmate prodded.

That struck a nerve. He couldn’t let that Scott brat best him in that, too. It was just a matter of figuring out how to go about it. He knocked the pillow off.

“And how exactly do you expect me to convince someone that I’m not a freak?”

“Y’know, not everyone’s going to be put off by the fact that your skin is blue and your shit’s on the inside.”

He scoffed. Oh, yeah, a retractable phallus was real attractive to normal people.

“I’m willing to try,” Max said.

Blue froze at that admission. It was tempting. To put himself on par with Metro Man in that department, overcome a ‘normal’ hurdle, and satisfy a few urges all at once was very tempting. But could he cross that line?

He swallowed thickly. “If we go slowly.”

Max smiled at him. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to spook you.”

He let the other man capture him in an open mouth kiss and, running on the theoretical knowledge he had, attempted to mirror what was being done to him. The results weren’t unpleasant, so he didn’t worry too much when Max started unbuttoning his jumpsuit and ran fingers over his nipples. If fact, the hands possessively caressing his skin were quite pleasant. By the time all the clothes were off and they were stroking one another’s erections things were fantastic. A short time later he came harder than he ever had by touching himself.

Blue’s senses returned to him in stages- The sound of his harsh breathing, the soft green glow from his eyes reflecting off of nearby surfaces, the sweet/musky scent of his release, the lingering taste of their kisses, and the feeling of fingers within his anus. Wait, what? Sure enough, Max was stretching him out for more and it stung despite whatever liquid was on the man's digits. Whether it was saliva or his own cum, he didn't know. Regardless, he was ready to sleep, not go another round.

“Not now,” he muttered.

“Oh, no. I haven’t had my fun,” growled Max.

And just like that, it was no longer about him. The predatory gleam in his cellmate’s eyes frightened him. It was then that he remembered one of his uncles saying that everyone in the prison was guilty of more than they’d been tried for, even the innocent ones. And Max Hallowel was obviously hiding worse crimes than robbery and assault.

“Enough.”

He shoved at the man and was pinned to the bed for his efforts, a hand on his throat and another on his right wrist.

“Sir!” Minion cried, launching himself out of the globe and onto Max’s arm. Their fighting had to have woken the fish up.

Blue didn’t know whether it was Minion’s inexperience or simply his oversized teeth, but the fish only held on for an instant when the guy flailed his arm. And he could only watch in stunned horror as Minion lost his grip and smacked wetly against the opposite wall, then dropped to the floor.

He started to call Minion’s name, but Max’s hand gripped his neck again, blood trickling down onto his throat, not squeezing yet.

“Try it,” dared the man, tightening his hold.

It wasn’t that Blue was concerned with possibly having his trachea crushed, it was doubtful that the jerk had the strength to manage it, but the fact that if Max tried he would spend a long time suffocating.

“Here’s how this is going to work- I’m going to fuck you and you’re not going to make a fucking sound. If you’re worth my time I might even let you live. Do you understand?”

He nodded quickly. Blue knew better than to believe he’d be allowed to live. Max was the worst sort of criminal, a child rapist. Which would explain why the guy was so afraid of the other inmates; no prison population would knowingly suffer a child molester among them. If Max killed him then the man would permanently be put into isolation and have an extended sentence, but that was better than slipping up and being beaten to death by outraged inmates.

Blue felt sick to his stomach as he was invaded. He was just one last notch in the sicko’s belt before the skeletons in Max’s closet could come out. Fingers gripped his hips tightly enough to leave bruises on even his flesh. He glanced at Minion’s limp form and made up his mind. He refused to die because of some twisted pervert. He had a destiny to fulfill.

Taking advantage of Max’s closed eyes he dug through his discarded clothes one-handed and retrieved his binky. He wondered how many other kids this piece of slime had tricked into letting their guards down and how many of them had survived a second before he chucked his most prized possession across the hall.

As he had hoped, it landed on Uncle Antony, startling him awake. The glowing binky was held up in the air as the black man stared at it in sleep induced confusion. Blue could make out Antony’s silhouette turn towards him before jumping up and slapping Uncle Mark. The distance was a little too great for him to be able to understand their rushed conversation, but he caught the glint of metal in the blue glow of the binky as Mark rushed to unlock their cell with whatever tool he had. Their door opened and the alarms went off a fraction of a second too late, Max having finally violated his insides with seed.

Uncle Mark had apparently fried the entire locking system to their cell block since most of the other inmates came pouring out of their cells as Antony and Mark roughly dragged the dazed rapist into the hallway. The prisoners swarmed Max like hornets.

Blue was deaf to the angry shouts and the pained screams, all his attention was on his best friend. He stumbled over to Minion and scooped the fish up.

“Are you okay, Sir?” Minion asked weakly.

“You’re alive!” exclaimed Blue happily.

He hurriedly pushed the fish back into the ball, thankful that Minion didn’t have gills and that the blow hadn’t been deadly.

“Did you break anything? Are you okay?” he questioned.

“No, just bruised all over. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“You did everything you could, you fantastic fish.”

Another scream rang out and they both flinched. He couldn’t let them do it, Max deserved that fate and worse, but he couldn’t let his family kill for him.

Hugging the globe, Blue stepped out into the chaos of the hall. Several inmates were running interference against the guards, keeping them away from the seething ball of wrath in front of his cell. He tugged on the sleeve of the first prisoner he could reach. It was Uncle Spider. Clearly unsure of what to say, Spider gave him a confused look and idly wiped the blood flecking his knuckles onto his blood flecked jumpsuit.

“I don’t want you to kill him. I- I don’t want his death on my conscience,” stated Blue hesitantly. “It’s my fault things went so far.”

The man opened his mouth to argue, then gave him a soft look and whistled sharply to everyone else.

“Let him be!” Spider ordered.

All eyes turned towards them and Blue pressed himself to his uncle’s side, uncomfortable with all the attention. Because he hadn’t had the chance to cover himself and was, therefore, still naked, they could see the purple finger marks on his hips and wrist, as well as the rivulets of semen running down his legs.

“Well? Hand over that piece of trash!” prompted his uncle.

Uncle Sparks and Antony emerged from the crowd and threw a broken heap at the feet of the guards, who picked Max up only semi-carefully. It was obvious that they were helping him because it was their job, not because they cared. The rest of the inmates muttered amongst themselves as they dispersed to their cells. Robert was speaking into a walkie-talkie, calling off the riot team and ordering an ambulance, as he approached.

“Please don’t ruin the warden’s vacation,” he blurted before the guard had a chance to say anything.

Slightly taken aback, Robert stared at him, before finding his voice. “Well… Wicks is in charge at the moment, so you’ll have until he finds a scapegoat, but I’m sure Trueman would want to know.”

“But he’ll worry and feel the need to come back early. The warden and his wife deserve this.”

He knew they’d drop everything and catch a flight home, cruise or not.

“Alright, alright.”

One of the other guards, Dave, brought over a sheet and wrapped it around him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” offered Robert, gently leading him away from Spider. “Do you need to go to the medical wing?”

He shook his head, even if he had needed it, nothing would have gotten him to follow the red track leading that way.

“He’s staying with one of us tonight,” his uncle stated.

The guard waved a hand in acknowledgement as headed for the showers.

Robert stood outside the exit while he bathed. Blue washed himself thoroughly twice, then sat down on the floor, letting the hot water beat along his skin as he hugged Minion.

* * *

A week later Nathan Wicks had been fired and was facing charges for child endangerment, Max Hallowel was still in the Metro City Hospital intensive care unit, and Warden Trueman was getting statements from involved parties. Blue sat across from the warden with his knees tucked against his chest, wishing he could have brought Minion for support.

“So, what happened?” asked Trueman awkwardly, trying and failing at a calm, authoritarian tone.

He couldn’t lie or say nothing, especially since this was for the investigation and could cost the warden his job, but he really didn’t want to talk about it. Still, he opened his mouth and what came out was something he rarely ever said.

“Dad,” Blue started. “I did something really stupid.”

The warden’s soft look turned to pity and that’s when he broke, all the tears he’d been too numb to cry began to pour out of him. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the carpet, wrapped in his adopted father’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the Metro City Prison For the Criminally Gifted houses their prisoners individually and that there aren't bunk beds in their cells, but for this story both are necessary. And I just like Megz having glowy eyes. Get over it.
> 
> Also, I have converted my stepmother to the fandom. It's absolutely hilarious. It started with her bugging me to let her read my fanfictions again. Up until this point I haven't let her read any of them since she was having issues with me reading yaoi for a while. Anyway, I pulled up the stories I've posted here for her and walked away, not wanting to see her expressions while she read the higher rated ones. She liked them and has started looking at other people's fanfictions, too. But what really gets me is that when I finished typing up this fic I let her read it while I went to do laundry. When she got to the end she yelled "You ass!" down the hallway at me. I came up to the living room to see what her problem was and she was pawing tears out of her eyes. Works for me. At least it means I did something right with this.


End file.
